Harry in der Dusche
by Silver8
Summary: Wie fast alles in Harry Potters Leben ist auch das Duschen eine ominöse und beunruhigende Erfahrung, begleitet von düsteren Gedanken und Szenen, aus denen Albträume gemacht sind. In der Zauberwelt hat kaltes Wasser offenbar unerwartete Nebeneffekte...


Harry in der Dusche  
  
Summary: Wie fast alles in Harry Potters Leben ist auch das Duschen eine ominöse und beunruhigende Erfahrung, begleitet von düsteren Gedanken und  
Szenen, aus denen Albträume gemacht sind. In der Zauberwelt hat kaltes  
Wasser offenbar unerwartete Nebeneffekte...  
  
*Harrys innerer Monolog im Duschraum der Gryffindors*  
  
Oh, wie ich diese Gemeinschaftsduschen hasse.  
Ich mein, das ist doch Hogwarts, um Gottes willen, die meistrenommierte  
Zauberschule in Großbritannien und sie haben nicht einmal Kabinen??  
  
Mit dem Schulgeld, das sie einfordern, sollten sie sich's wirklich leisten  
können.  
  
Verdammt, jetzt klinge ich ja schon wie Malfoy.  
Hogwarts verlangt ja gar kein Schulgeld.  
Aber ich wette, dass *er* es irgendwie geschafft hat, ein eigenes  
Badezimmer zu bekomen.  
Wahrscheinlich traut er sich nicht, vor anderen zu duschen.  
*kicher*  
  
Hmm... vielleicht sollte grad ich nicht reden. Ich mein, halb drei in der Früh ist nicht wirklich die übliche Zeit, um zu  
duschen, oder?  
  
Aber natürlich mach ich das nur deshalb jetzt, weil ich nicht schlafen  
kann, klar? Hm. Lügen ist echt nicht mein Ding. Kann mich nicht mal selbst überzeugen.  
  
Wo ist dieses verdammte Duschgel? Und mein Zauberstab?  
Accio!  
Ah, da ist es.  
  
Shit. Es ist leer!  
  
Ich wette, dass das Ron war. Nicht, dass ich's ihm vorwerfe, nicht wirklich, wenn ich an das lavendelriechende Zeug denke, das er von Ginny hat. Es ist sein einziges Duschgel, also ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass er  
lieber gar nicht duscht, als es zu benutzen.  
  
Trotzdem. Er hätt' wenigstens fragen können.  
Ich werd' da Juckpulver hineingeben und es mit Wasser vermischen.  
Vielleicht wird ihn das lehren -  
  
Nein!  
Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Jemand kommt!  
Klingt wie Colin Creevey.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dass er seinen bescheurten Fotoapparat nicht mit hat.  
Das könnte nämlich peinlich werden...  
  
Wo ist mein Handtuch?!  
Hey! Accio Handtu-  
  
Es ist Neville.  
Nein, ich werde nicht hinsehen.  
  
Offenbar hat er auch nicht schlafen können.  
Und offenbar hat er mich auch noch nicht bemerkt.  
Hoffentlich bleibt das so.  
Ich mein, so schläfrig wie er aussieht, vielleicht wird er nicht...  
  
Oh nein. Ich hab zuviel erwartet.  
Er ging und drehte das eiskalte Wasser auf. War eh klar.  
  
Au, meine Ohren klingeln... Leuten sollte verboten werden, in Räumen mit  
Echo so laut zu schreien.  
  
Warum um alles in der Welt kreischt er schon wieder?  
Irgendwas muss ihn sehr verstört haben...  
  
Oh!  
*wird feuerrot*  
  
Ich sollte mich wohl besser umdrehen... Äh... gibt es irgendeine Chance, dass ich einen Geistesblitz bekomme, der  
mir sofortige und solide Kenntnisse von Gedächtniszaubern vermittelt?  
  
Tja. Wohl eher nicht.  
  
Also echt, ist das fair? Neville hat schon so viele schreckliche Dinge in seinem Leben gesehen. Man hätte ich wenigstens dieses eine Mal veschonen  
können, denke ich. Und ich will ja nichts sagen, aber man hätte mich  
ebenfalls verschonen können.  
  
Wozu ist denn all der Ruhm von wegen 'Der Junge, der lebte' und blabla,  
wenn ich nicht einmal in Ruhe duschen kann?  
  
Neville ist geflüchtet.  
  
Kann es ihm wirklich nicht vorwerfen.  
  
Oh, was haben wir denn da? Er hat sein Duschgel dagelassen!  
Accio!  
  
Wow... es ist 'Murder', das angeblich beste Zauberduschgel überhaupt und  
Hexen sollen es total anziehend finden.  
  
Ich weiß echt nicht, wieso. Es riecht komisch und der Name klingt irgendwie  
gruselig.  
Hoffentlich kennt es das Sprichwort 'Nomen est omen' nicht.  
Das wär nämlich etwas peinlich.  
  
Man stelle sich nur die Schlagzeilen vor:  
  
'HARRY POTTER, DER SCHON VIELEN TÖDLICHEN GEFAHREN ENTRONNEN IST, STARB  
RÄTSELHAFTER WEISE IN DER DUSCHE AUS KEINEM ERSICHTLICHEN GRUND'  
  
'TOD VON HARRY POTTER DURCH OMINÖSES DUSCHGEL VERURSACHT'  
  
Ich mein, das wär kein heldenhafter Tod.  
Außerdem, was würde Hermine sagen?  
'Das hast du davon, wenn du anderen nur durch dein Aussehen gefallen  
willst, Harry.' - oder sowas Ähnliches.  
  
Gefallen... Ha! Welches Gefallen? Und wem, bitte?  
  
Obwohl... ich denke, ich könnte mit Leichtigkeit 'Der ausgemergeltste  
Mensch in Hogwarts' werden.  
Mein größter Konkurrent wäre da wahrscheinlich Malfoy.  
Ach, was soll's.  
  
Aber ich muss anmerken, dass *er* begonnen hat, zuzunehmen.  
An Gewicht und nicht an Muskeln, wohlgemerkt.  
*kicher*  
  
Oh ja, das hat er.  
Ich hab's bemerkt.  
  
Was natürlich nicht heißen soll, dass ich ihn so sehr beobachte.  
  
Sicherlich nicht.  
Und wenn, dann nur in der Kenne-deinen-Feind-aber-sonst-in-vollkommen-  
uninteressierter-Weise.  
Punkt.  
  
Hm. Ich glaub', ich hab herausgefunden, warum dieses mörderische Ding  
'Murder' heißt.  
Es killt Haare.  
  
Aaaaah!!  
  
Welcher Idiot hat jemals behauptet, dass der Glaube, kaltes Wasser hätte  
.... schrumpfende Effekte, falsch wäre?!  
ER lag falsch, um Godrics willen!  
  
Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein.  
Ich sollte wirklich meine Wassertemperaturvorlieben überdenken.  
Obwohl... es ist wahrscheinlich eh schon zu spät.  
  
Ich. Bin. Verloren.  
  
*Ende des inneren Monologes* 


End file.
